Is the past the future if the present is the past?
by MooseLover666
Summary: When Bella is lost in the streets, sexy edward is there to help her find a way home. SMUT. Lots of it.


"Aaaahhh!" I screamed in agony as I felt a gargantuan bunny sink its teeth through my skin and into my veins. "Carrots..." I suddenly thought.

"No!" I screamed. Blood… I suddenly thought.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed in agony as I felt a gargantuan bunny sink its teeth through my skin and into my veins. "Carrots..." I suddenly thought.

"No!" I screamed. Blood… I suddenly thought.

"Sir, we are ready." The assistant said.

"Are you sure?" The commander asked.

"Yes, we went through the systems eight times, just like last year." He answered.

The commander looked at him with an anger. "Just like last time! Eight times! I will have your head for that! This is not like every time, no no no, for this is the time we have been waiting for since the time this holiday was created! Eight times! Do it 50!

"Yes sir, but we have a problem that I haven't told you." He replied nervously.

That's the last time he ever said anything because one second later his head was rolling on the floor.

"Third!" The commander shouted.

"Yes!" The third in command shouted.

"You are now second in command." The commander told him.

The new second in command looked happy until he noticed the head on the floor.

"What is this problem!" The commander shouted.

"That kid you wanted out of the way." He began answering. "The person assigned to do it forgot." He said, fearing for his life.

The commander boiled with rage. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"There's more." Third in command said.

"MORE!" The leader said, getting angrier with each syllable.

"The boy Mark is making friends easier." The new second in command said, believing his life was over.

The commander looked at him, a smile on his face. "This could work out after all." He said to a confused second in command.

"How?" The second in command said.

"Don't worry." The commander said. 'Just tell my team to check everything again 100 more times, and kill the person who forgot to kill Mark."

"Ok." The second in command said quickly back and left the room.

The commander looked at a picture of Mark. "He is the only one who can stop me now." He closed the picture and walked out of the room.

-Drew-

Chapter 1: The Beggining

Easter! I shouted as I scrambled out of bed. I hurried out of my pajamas and into my normal clothes so I can go downstairs, but then remember that I should tell my mom before I do. I open my door and run to my parents room as fast as I can. "Mom!" I shout. "Can I go downstairs and get my easter basket!" I asked. "Yes." She answers. "You can." I quickly hustled myself out of her room and to the staircase, then opened the door and saw my my sister had already gone down, because her basket was on its side and there were two bunnies on the floor. "Bunnies?" I said aloud."Where did they come from?" Then the bunny came hoping toward me. "Your so cute!" I said kneeling down to pet him. "Yes you are!" I said. Then the bunny looked at me with blood red eyes and tried to bite me.

I raced down the stairs as fast as I could but sadly, the bunny came after. I thought bunny's were supposed to be cute and fluffy. I thought. not like, well, this! I outran the bunny but couldn't seem to find a way to stop it. Then I saw the cage of my old bird that I used to own and ever so slowly, I thought up a plan. An out of this world crazy going to get myself killed like jumping of a cliff plan. Thats why it was full proof.

First I ran into a side room we have. "Come and get me!" I shouted to the bunny."What is that commotion!" My mom said coming downstairs."No mom!" I shouted. It was too late. The bunny shrunk its teeth into her and she turned into a bunny. It was too late. I thought again.

Revenge was the first thing I thought of. "Come and get me!" I shouted again. This time they came. "Eeeek!" I accidentally shrieked as the bunnies leaped at me. "Run!" I shouted to myself.

The bunnies flew right by me to the side of the room and, not really having to think of what to do next, I jumped out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Step one was complete.

Next I collected the materials one by one. Here's what I collected.

One cage.

Five markers.

One rope.

Three rolls of tape.

Eleven pieces of construction paper.

One piece of cardboard

One 1 pair of scissors

The list was complete. Now for step three and four.

"Come on come on!" I said to myself. "I have to finish this!" I murmured.

"Can't let the bunnies win!

Then it was done. hard work and sweat equaled a giant, ... bunny! I thought while I was downstairs, setting up the trap. "This here, this there," I said to myself while setting up the trap. "Step three complete" I said when I was done. Now for step four.

(Gulp) I gulped as I got close to the door the bunnies were in. Have to time this right… I thought. "Thump!" I opened the door as fast as I could and scampered behind the bunny that I had created. "Come and get me!" I didn't know if they came for me or the bunny, but they jumped onto the cardboard, closing the scissors, cutting the rope, and dropping the cage on them. Step Four complete. I just hoped that wasn't part of something bigger.

"Eeeek!" I shouted when I got upstairs. "bunny!" I backed up to the wall but then realized it wasn't attacking. "Huh?" I said outloud. I decided I would try to get closer. "oh!" I said when I got there. It's foot was caught on a small piece of metal! Well thats one bunny I don't have to worry about! I thought. I turned around to go do something, I don't remember what, but I slammed my face into a door. In my defence, I was tired. I started seeing things. I slowly walked to the kitchen to get breakfast, somehow suddenly forgetting the bunnies. I had a good slice of toast and warm milk. I noticed the carrots were missing. I suddenly remembered the bunnies. I decided to check my easter basket and see if there was anything hard in it that I could use if I wanted to hit a bunny. "Creek" I opened the door and grabbed the basket. I was expecting some eggs but when I looked into the basket to my surprise I saw a bunny ! "Eeek! I shouted backing up to the wall. I quickly grabbed a book and put it on the basket. I should go find my sister. I thought. I looked in her room,but there was even more red eyed bunnies! I quickly shut the door and backed up as far as I could. I should move on to my parents room. I decided quickly.I opened the door a peek but... more bunny's! started to freak out. What is going on! I asked myself. Just then in the corner of my eye I spotted a note. I looked closer, it read " The bunny's are here! My army of seven will take down mankind!-The One And Only, Easter bunny." Wait wait wait, the easter bunny is evil? Who could have guessed? I mean seriously, who? I wondered. Sad and confused, I ran out the front door hoping to find any hope of help. I don't know why I thought there could be help, I just did.. I jumped on my bike and started biking, but then a bunny jumped next to me and I flew into a pit! "Help! I shouted but then stopped because a bunny could hear me. I stopped in my tracks when a bunny did hear me, and jumped in. "Eeeekkk!" I shrieked as loud as I could. I did what my instincts told me to do and picked up a stray piece of metal, where it came from I don't know, but when that bunny leaped at me I hit it with the metal and it went flying out of the hole to who knows where. That's when I collapsed. I quickly got back up but knew that I needed to find help and sleep. Fast. I found a place where I could climb out of the hole and started climbing. It took me three minutes and a lot of blood but I got out. Relieved and exhausted, I fixed my tire with the spare tire on my bike and took of.

Wandering around the streets of Portland, Oregon was probably not the best idea but don't mind that. I had no idea where I should go so I grabbed my phone that my mom and dad had given me for christmas and started typing in: random houses in Portland, Oregon. After a long after searching through all the ads for houses I finally found something about someone named Mark's house. I decided to go there.

After cruising to Mark's house we traded stories, he had a similar story. Here's what he did.

First he had woken up to a scream. "Aaaahhh!" He heard. "Who is it!" He said with an annoyed tone, "Help!" He heard. That's when he realized that someone was actually in trouble. He quickly scrambled out of bed and ran down stairs. He saw his little sister in the corner. "Help!" She shouted."That bunny's trying to kill me!" He got angry. "A bunny" He shouted. "You're scared of a bunny! Then the bunny looked at him with red eyes.

He stumbled backwards. "Ok…" he said. "Maybe you are scared." He continued. The bunny chose that moment to flash it's fangs. "You're scared!" He shouted, picking her up and starting to run. Then she turned into a bunny.

"Aaaahhh!" I shouted dropping her and running. I picked up the first thing I saw, a chocolate covered carrot, and through it out the window. The bunnies jumped outside after it. I collapsed.

"I woke up about an hour later, and here I am now." He finished.

"Wow," I said. "That's cool, but listen to my story."

"After about three minutes my story was told.

We are ready for what obstacles lay ahead of us. I thought, but little did I know they were gaining power by the minute. I poked my head out the doorway armed with a piece of scrap metal.. Having only the metal weapon didn't help the fact that we were about to test the power of a race that is growing rapidly and we probably underestimate their strength. I leaped out the doorway and onto our bikes. I tensed myself for what was about to happen. Then I started pedaling up a hill, it was calmer but energy consuming. That is, until you look behind you and find a mob of tens of thousands of bunnies! Ok maybe i'm exaggerating, maybe 12 or something, but how do you think I could stop to count at a time like this.

I raced into town yelling at the top of my lungs "THE bunny'S ARE COMING

G, THE BUNNIES ARE COMING!" Then the civilians started looking at me like, 'Are you sane? I don't think so.'

"Oh no! I have a flat tire!" I exclaimed after we left the city.

As I hit a sharp rock and dove of my bike scraping my knee on the pavement. "Ow." I said aloud. I grabbed a piece of scrap metal by the side of the road and start fighting .These were all evil bunnies, when I realized a bunny had a bow and arrow birch wood to deflect the shot. I was doing well until the bunnies jumped me. I had to retreat back. We had to remain the position and keep the hold this was officially our territory we could not give it up to the bunnies. A bunny was holding a sword upside down and cut himself, he was clearly inexperienced. Once my scrap metal broke I felt helpless, but I knew it couldn't end this way. I had a trick up my sleeve, literally, it was in my sleeve! I pulled out the most fierce weapon I could think of. I was clearly not thinking because I pulled out a turkey baster. Ok, ok, I know what you're thinking a turkey baster? Honestly I did too, but we were both wrong because that was the key to our success, or maybe it was that random archer with mad skills who took out about ⅔ of the bunny's but I personally think it was all me. I watched as she fell from the sky, she had long black hair with blue streaks. I watched in amazement as she dropped to the ground like iron man and held up her bow aim fire. Arrows were flying everywhere my piece of birch wood was doused with arrows and it was chaotic.

"Mark! Where are you." I asked

"I took cover with a hole it is too dangerous to go out there, come in here."

I Normally I would run toward the bunny's yelling "Die" but then I thought of a plan, a plan so crazy it might just work.

I put the baster into a bunny and it filled with a weird electric blue gas. What was this stuff? I wondered for the twentieth time.

"Hi who are you?" I asked walking up to the awkward girl.

"I'm Zaspo." She replied "I'm a little busy fighting bunnies to wait for your introduction. So scram."

"Well I'm Mark anyway." Mark said.

"And I'm Drew" I said.

"Can you help us fight bunnies?'' I continued.

"I got nothing better to do." She said.

It was final. She was on our team.

-Drew-

Chapter 2: Grouping ...Is Hard

"I will start helping you by taking down bunnies on the east coast." she said. "Oh, we also need to get to Easter Island" She continued. Then she was gone. Some help I thought.

We worked all day gathering wood for a we tried, we failed at setting up a tent, just like always. We made a campfire and laid on top of our bed. That night I couldn't sleep. I was busy thinking of my parents and my sister. Will things ever go back to normal? I wondered. Mark couldn't sleep either. We looked at the turkey baster full of that weird stuff. I took scrap metal and attempted to create something. The frame looked nice but I needed to make better. How. I kept asking myself.

"Mark, can you help me." I asked

"Sure." He responded

We took a long time (all night, not counting the three hours we tried and failed to make a gun.) but we made a battle axe and a sword out of a metal we found by the side of the road, ok durability wise aluminum mabe. I was sad that I didn't have any extra scrap metal but I decided that this was better. I sighed. When we started I had no idea that we would be overwhelmed by all these bunnies. "Oww!" I shouted. My head started throbbing, was that a bunny? I asked myself. Everything went black and I collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on!" I shouted when I woke up. I looked around, I instantly saw Zaspo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought you were at the east coast?"

" I was, but I realized you two couldn't survive a day without me, and clearly you can't, judging on the fact that you were kidnapped by the easter bunny army." She answered.

"I was?" I replied.

"Yes, you were. I can tell you everything, but it will take a long time." Mark began to continue, and said, "So this is what happened, once you were kidnapped I had no idea what to do, so I called on Zaspo-"

"You came to me crying and begging!" Zaspo interrupted. Mark continued on. "We took a while because because we were walking. We caught up to the bunnies, a long time passed, well it was five minutes because bunnies move slow when they are carrying things." Zaspo said. "It felt long. All the protection I had was my turkey baster. Zaspo and I found the base after quite a bit of work. Lets just say we took care of the bunnies. And let me tell you two things, bunny blood is gruesome, and the bunnies are surprisingly strong. Zaspo was good at infiltrating the base because her dad is a war strategist and taught her all that he knew. Can you believe that? We snuck past a bunny tower, and soon we came across a legion of tough bunnies suited with titanium armor. We both knew we couldn't withstand them all, so we leaped into an alley not knowing what was ahead of us. I pulled out my turkey baster for defence. I started climbing a long wall with Zaspo following. I grew tired and stopped on a ledge. Zaspo drew her bow and got ready to fire but when she fired she used the last arrow in her quiver. After shooing her last arrow we were both disappointed at the result. There titanium armor was too powerful, the arrow didn't make a dent. We had to get away, but how? I thought.

"I'm out of breath." Mark panted.

"Wait, how long was were you there?" I interrupted the story.

"It was a long time." Zaspo responded

" You know the three of us can't fight that many bunnies and counting." I steered of topic.

" What are you trying to say?" asked Mark

"I'm saying, we can't fight that many bunnies and with the p

ossible chance of everyone else turning into bunnies! We need more team members! That's what he means!" Zaspo said

"Who else would join? If someone is going to join they need skill, you know

"I don't know! Everyone would help though? They don't need skill.

"Fine, anyone can join."

"Ok, where was I? Oh! I remember."

"I didn't know what to do, then it hit me. I could do it but I was going to need some material. It was hard finding it, being stuck on a ledge and all, but we did it. First Zaspo chipped off a piece of rock from the cliff, I saw a vine and grabbed it, it was hard getting it but I did it, it was a grape vine I noticed. I got grapes for our very little food supply. I grabbed a stick. I stuck the rock on the top of it and tied the vine to the back. To keep it simple, I created an arrow grappling hook. With the bow we launched it into the air, it probably would not have supported us but it got stuck into a tree. I pulled myself up the vine, when we go to the top, we found a sweet surprize. It wasn't very sweet, more like better than the old situation. When we found the prison there were two guards at the entrance. The bunnies tried to push me of into a pit of what looked like lava, but I held on to the tree for my dear life. I kicked the bunny, it pushed him back a little, but not that much. It made my foot hurt a lot, so I just used my hands. I dashed into the tunnel, and only foun

d by the side of the road, ok durability wise aluminum mabe. I was sad that I didn't have any extra scrap metal but I decided that this was better. I sighed. When we started I had no idea that we would be overwhelmed by all these bunnies. "Oww!" I shouted. My head started throbbing, was that a bunny? I asked myself. Everything went black and I collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on!" I shouted when I woke up. I looked around, I instantly saw Zaspo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought you were at the east coast?"

" I was, but I realized you two couldn't survive a day without me, and clearly you can't, judging on the fact that you were kidnapped by the easter bunny army." She answered.

"I was?" I replied.

"Yes, you were. I can tell you everything, but it will take a long time." Mark began to continue, and said, "So this is what happened, once you were kidnapped I had no idea what to do, so I called on Zaspo-"

"You came to me crying and begging!" Zaspo interrupted. Mark continued on. "We took a while because because we were walking. We caught up to the bunnies, a long time passed, well it was five minutes because bunnies move slow when they are carrying things." Zaspo said. "It felt long. All the protection I had was my turkey baster. Zaspo and I found the base after quite a bit of work. Lets just say we took care of the bunnies. And let me tell you two things, bunny blood is gruesome, and the bunnies are surprisingly strong. Zaspo was good at infiltrating the base because her dad is a war strategist and taught her all that he knew. Can you believe that? We snuck past a bunny tower, and soon we came across a legion of tough bunnies suited with titanium armor. We both knew we couldn't withstand them all, so we leaped into an alley not knowing what was ahead of us. I pulled out my turkey baster for defence. I started climbing a long wall with Zaspo following. I grew tired and stopped on a ledge. Zaspo drew her bow and got ready to fire but when she fired she used the last arrow in her quiver. After shooing her last arrow we were both disappointed at the result. There titanium armor was too powerful, the arrow didn't make a dent. We had to get away, but how? I thought.

"I'm out of breath." Mark panted.

"Wait, how long was were you there?" I interrupted the story.

"It was a long time." Zaspo responded

" You know the three of us can't fight that many bunnies and counting." I steered of topic.

" What are you trying to say?" asked Mark

"I'm saying, we can't fight that many bunnies and with the possible chance of everyone else turning into bunnies! We need more team members! That's what he means!" Zaspo said

"Who else would join? If someone is going to join they need skill, you know

"I don't know! Everyone would help though? They don't need skill.

"Fine, anyone can join."

"Ok, where was I? Oh! I remember."

"I didn't know what to do, then it hit me. I could do it but I was going to need some material. It was hard finding it, being stuck on a ledge and all, but we did it. First Zaspo chipped off a piece of rock from the cliff, I saw a vine and grabbed it, it was hard getting it but I did it, it was a grape vine I noticed. I got grapes for our very little food supply. I grabbed a stick. I stuck the rock on the top of it and tied the vine to the back. To keep it simple, I created an arrow grappling hook. With the bow we launched it into the air, it probably would not have supported us but it got stuck into a tree. I pulled myself up the vine, when we go to the top, we found a sweet surprize. It wasn't very sweet, more like better than the old situation. When we found the prison there were two guards at the entrance. The bunnies tried to push me of into a pit of what looked like lava, but I held on to the tree for my dear life. I kicked the bunny, it pushed him back a little, but not that much. It made my foot hurt a lot, so I just used my hands. I dashed into the tunnel, and only found you at the end of the hallway, blocked of by bars. When I saw you lying on the floor unconscious, I realized we would have to carry you. So I tried opening the door but it would not come loose. I took one of the axes you made last night and hit the lock until it came loose. I grabbed you and scrambled out with you, and you were heavy. We escaped and ran back to camp, so here we are."

"What do we do now?" asked Mark

"You know, I think we should forge a team then head to easter island, I'm just not sure where in the bermuda triangle it is. I have a friend" Zaspo continued. "Maybe we could track him down, he is a traveler. His name is Roger and he has a sense of humor. He also has incredible reflexes. He lives in Los Angeles, California."

"Sure, we better get going now!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'll contact him in advance, just to let him know." Zaspo added.

"I have a phone you can use!" I offered, Zaspo took the phone and called him. After she called, Zaspo said he would meet us up town. He would be at the address 1945, Cherry St. in Sacramento, California. We packed up all our weapons, but all we had was Zaspo's bow, without the arrows. All the food we had was a couple of grapes and blankets.

"You know, we need a better form of transportation. Like a bike! Sadly, ours broke. Maybe a cart or something." Drew pointed out.

"Lets deal with that later, but it is a good idea you know. Wait, we should go to my uncle's farm! He is close and he might have something will need!" said Mark.

After walking about a mile or two, we finally reached Marks uncle's house. We looked around for stuff, but didn't find anything except a few biscuits. Soon we looked around the fields and discovered a wagon with four wheels. It wasn't that good, but I personally am a tinkerer. I decided to put a steering mechanism on it. I also attached a set of pedals so we could make it move. Soon after we loaded everything we had in the wagon.,We started going but I stopped because I still wanted to check the barn. I headed to the barn and was surprised to see a little, fluffy, bunny! I ran out yelling. "Get the cart started!" The instant I hoped in they started pedaling. I started pedaling too.

"I really hate pedaling, but whatever." Zaspo said

"Hours later we got so frustrated, that we ditched the cart and head of to a car rental service, but when we reached the place we immediately found that all they had was a old hatchback. The hatchback would probably would break after five seconds, but we took it anyway. We bought it for only 50 bucks and then hit the road. Eventually we reached Sacramento, that is, after a lot of wrong turns. Lets just say that Zaspo does not drive well. Then again, she is 11. We had to out drive the police a couple of times. I know we broke the law, but we were trying to save all of humanity, so I guessed it was ok. We entered Cherry Street and it didn't take long to find Roger's house. Surprisingly, when we rang the doorbell no one answered! Odd, very odd… I thought. Then I found a note saying, Bunnies, are surrounding my house! I need help! S.O.S!

"We have to save him!" I cried "Do you think they will take him to easter island?"

" No, my dad is a general too, so once he found out what was happening, he immediately took action and surrounded the bermuda triangle with planes, boats and men. No one can get in or out." Zaspo told me.

We didn't know what to do, but we decided to look around. I noticed a note saying: to remind myself, the Easter Bunnies thing is east. We had to go east. It wasn't When I was checking out the cashier started looking at me funny. I ignored him on my way out then I patched up the leak with what felt like a thousand pieces of tape. We finally hit the road again and ended up lost. None of us had any idea where we were, but then I found a sign that said "Welcome to Marysville." ch but it was all we had. We decided to start then but transportation was a problem. Since the car was bad, and extremely un-fuel efficient. After moving west instead of east on accident, we lost some stopped at a cafe and had coffee and pound cake. We all felt better after that.

That's when things got bad. A bunny poked a hole in the gas tank, and we were losing too much fuel to carry on driving. We decided to pull over and try to find a solution. I scrambled around trying to see what I can do to fix it, but it was so hopeless. I decided to work with something besides my hands, so I ran to the store and bought a piece of tape. I also bought a gallon of gas.

"What!" Zaspo screamed when she saw the sign. "Right now we're going north!" Zaspo shouted. "How do you know" replied Mark. "Because" Zaspo said, pointing to a sign. "That's East Ally!" She said, frustrated with herself. "Oh!" Mark said, noticing the sign.

"We better go there" Zaspo said.

"It seems kind of narrow, maybe we shouldn't go that way." I exclaimed

"It is the only way." Zaspo said. She harshly yanked the steering wheel and we drove in, In the long run, it was not a good idea, because we soon came across a couple of trash bags and had no chance of getting out. We were forced to abandon the car. We started walking, but I would have preferred the car. In fact, I even would have prefered it with Zaspo driving! That's the definition of a miracle. After about one hour, we were too tired to carry on. We needed somewhere to sleep, so we found a hotel. On the way there I came up with a plan so insane, we might as well jump off a cliff. First of all, we had to create a distraction. Zaspo decided to be the distraction, and it was up to Mark and I to get into the room. Zaspo ran off with her bow drew, shot a couple of homemade arrows, I don't know what she was thinking but it worked. The manager and employees all ran outside screaming their heads of, Then mark and I snuck inside and secretly grabbed the we quickly ran upstairs to room B4, we jumped in, but there was a suitcase and clothes were sprawled everywhere! We decided to just throw everything out the window, even the really cool action figure that I wanted to keep. Not too long after, Zaspo came up. She was tired and all out of homemade arrows. The instant she came in she plopped herself on a bed. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall!

I heard someone say "Mommy this ones our room."

Then another voice that sounded like the hotel manager said, "Okay, I will open it for you." Then we heard the lock jingle, and then it clicked.

Mark went crazy, there was tape flying everywhere and springs flying, when he was done, Zaspo and I could only marvel at his work. We had no idea what it did, or if it would work, but then I heard someone say "Here's your room!" I dove under the bed and Zaspo slipped behind the curtains. Mark just stood there waiting to be caught! "Mark!" I whispered quietly, but then, creek, the door swung open, Suddenly the crazy contraption swung into action. The next thing I knew, the the man was flying out the window.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok!?"Zaspo exclaimed.

"He should be, if not, I can call the ambulance." Mark said.

That night I couldn't barely sleep. Soon I fell asleep, but my dream wasn't very pleasant. I was in the easter bunnies room. I trembled as the he spoke "You are not safe here. To make things worse for you" He began "I have held you sister and parents hostage! Muahhhh Hahahahahah-" the easter bunny started coughing. 'Fail' I thought, but I didn't say it. "You are not safe there!" He shouted at me. "He he he!"

"Crack!" I woke to a startle of glass shattering.

"Zaspo! Mark! get up quickly!" I shouted.

I peered out the window, only to find thousands of bunnies surrounding the hotel! They were also shooting darts at the hotel guests! Zaspo got up and said, "Ok, they got a dart in my jeans, that is not acceptable!" Zaspo grabbed her bow and arrow holder, but soon realized she did not have any arrows ."Oh No!" She protested. "How are we going to fight them, what will we do? Throw rocks at them?"

"Actually, not a bad idea." Mark said

"DIE bunny DIE!" Mark wailed, unsuccessfully trying to hurt the bunnies by throwing rocks at them. "I have bad aim,"

"It's not working! We have to escape unnoticed. But how!" I said, but then yet again, I came up with another deadly plan. I grinned with belief as I started to explain my plan to Zaspo and Mark.

\- Drew -

Chapter 3: The resistance

"Tape!" I shouted

"Tape." Mark mocked "Come on Drew, I am not your servant!"

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine." Mark said as he walked over.

"Were almost out!" I taped the cardboard together, then put gasoline in the middle. "Zaspo, did you finish the launcher?"I asked

"Yeah" She answered.

I put some chemicals in it to." Zaspo finished.

"We need to save the survivors from, 'The bunny Apocalypse' as the Easter bunny calls it." I told them.

Then I started the plan by doing something crazy. I started sliding down the roof, dodging darts that came at me, all on a piece of cardboard. Meanwhile, Zaspo and Mark snuck out the back door, watching as I tumbled down the roof. I pulled the trigger on the homemade rocket. I aimed correctly, and then shot the rocket at the bunnies. I grabbed onto the edge of the roof while the chemical filled rocket made a huge explosion, wiping out most of the bunnies, but then a bunny made its last stand. It shot me in the shoulder with a dart, I lost my grip and fell into the flames created by the rocket. My vision tunneled then blacked out, the last thing I saw was Mark and Zaspo coming to my aid.

They helped me up. Zaspo looked at me worriedly.

"Stay still" She said, putting her fingers on my eyes and wiping out dust. I grimaced, but didn't move.

When she finished my vision was better, but still blurry. My eyes widened in terror. "Look out!" I screamed. Three bunnies hopped behind Mark and Zaspo, and I watched helplessly as the evil bunnies dragged Zaspo away and tortured Mark, who had collapsed on the ground, tired and bleeding.. I was irate. My body filled with anger, and I stood up, even with my probably broken leg. I limped to Mark and then grabbed his hand. His eyes flickered open. He got up and I shouted at the bunnies,

"I have had enough of you! Leave us alone!" I kicked the bunnies as hard as I could and they scrambled away. Zaspo returned.

We walked, well, limped, to a campsite. Mark gave Drew and Zaspo a speech "A long time ago, I was not born neither were you guys. Around 30,000 years ago, a brave adventurer and his friends were fighting in a great war. They believed they were a team. They fought together, and almost won. They split up, each one fighting the same war, but not working together. They lost. A long time ago Drew also called us a team. Sadly, calling yourself a team, is different from being one. My point is, we need to work together as a team." Mark said

"We can call ourselves the resistance." I said

"Good name." Mark said "We should make a campfire."

"Ok." Zaspo said.

That night, we slept peacefully. I was still recovering from the beating I took from the bunnies. Wretched beasts. I thought to myself. I started to drift asleep. Am I forgetting something? I wondered. I think I am.

"Oh well." I said aloud.

A voice said, FIRE! To me. By then I was fast asleep.

"Get up!" Zaspo exclaimed. I woke up, and found the tent on fire! I ran out. What more bad luck can happen to us! I wondered. The military has it better than us! I saw Mark in the distance, he was carrying a bucket of water.

"It is the only tent we have!" He shouted.

"we're bankrupt! Help!" Mark shouted. I was paralyzed in shock. No! This can't be happening! I thought, but most of me believed it was true. I dashed toward the nearby lake with my hands on a bucket. I scooped up some water and headed to the tent while Zaspo threw out all our stuff for protection. I dumped the water on the tent, getting rid of the remaining fire. I forgot to put out the campfire! My mind was racing. No! I shouted, but I got myself under control. We were still alive. I thought. "Lets go." I muttered. We walked for a long time, and we didn't a lot of of water. My feet felt dead. I could not wait for fall, it is my favorite season. it was the end of summer, but it was still hot. I saw something in the distance! I realized.

"Shelter!" I shouted. It was an….! abandoned village in ruins. I sighed. We checked for survivors and supplies, but no luck, and just so you know, we checked everywhere. In the corner of my eye, I spotted another note. This time it was a riddle which read, 'The chilly water is no place to hide, follow the orcas - The Easter bunny.'

"Wow." I said out loud. "The easter bunny just told us where his base is, but what does it mean?"

"Could be a trap you know." Mark suggested.

"Yeah, but then again, I don't think the easter bunny meant for us to find it, and we have to try, a lead, is a lead." Zaspo said. Day after day, I kept wondering what the note ment. In the riddle, the only part I found out, was orca is a killer whale, and they live in the pacific ocean, so I'm guessing it is in the pacific ocean, but we have been heading toward the atlantic so we can get to easter island. Sadly, it's time to change course.

"I was thinking, we should have more people in the resistance, like Roger can join once we find him." Zaspo said.

"I have found a detour that will save us 11 miles of walking, overall, we have to walk seven miles, but its better than 18 miles all together." I calculated, but then a group of bunnies popped out behind a trashcan! I suddenly remembered Mark has a sword, and I have a battle axe we made a long time ago with scrap metal.

"Come on and face me like a man, or a bunny in this case." My battle axe slumped on my shoulder, the bunny pounced at me and I swung my axe. A bunny snuck up from behind me and sunk its claws into my skin but I shoved it out before it could reach my blood line, why is it always me, why not Zaspo or Mark for once. I thought. Mark fought with his sword., Holding off the bunnies, I said,

"I wish we had high tech weapons, it would really help." I said.

The bunnies were a little easy, but still not very, and there were only four.

Soon, we all continued on our journey.

-Easter bunny-

Chapter 4: enraged

"No, no, no! I am the all powerful Easter bunny! I sent my forces to take over the world, but those kids keep getting in my way! Second in command sent the "bunny storm." operation to kill Mark and his friends, but only after we get the information we need." The easter bunny hopped to his room. "How will we do it" he kept thinking, thoughts churning in his head.

 **Five hours later…..** "Smash, crash!"

"It's out of control! Quickly! Get to the bunker before it trashes the place!" The robo bunny jumped out the window.

"Hurry!" The Easter bunny shouted.

They scrambled in the bunker, and the Easter bunny thought of what he had done.

 **Three Hours Earlier…..** "It is done, master." The servant told the Easter bunny.

The Easter bunny smiled. Thirty days of preparation. It was time.

"I'm powering it up!" He said.

He flipped the switch and the robo-bunny came to life.

 **Present time….** The Easter bunny almost decided to kill someone. When he had powered the robot bunny up, because of the stupid mechanic bunny, it had gone out of control.

"Boom!" The whole bunker shook.

"Boom!" That time the door flew off it's hinges. Everybody ran to the back of the bunker. The Easter bunny didn' last thing he saw before blacking out was the robo-bunny looking at him and saying,

"Must, destroy, Mark, Zaspo, and Drew!"

The whole place exploded with a big fireball.

The Easter bunny almost smiled.

The resistance, was in trouble.

-Mark-

Chapter 5: Nothing but trouble

"What's that thing in the distance? It looks like a spaceship of some sort." I said.

"I don't know maybe a plane or jet." Drew said

"You're probably seeing things." Then an explosion blew up a ledge in front of me I was stunned to see things just magically disappear. I looked up and saw a tin figure in the air holding his hands up like iron man. It shot out a green beam of light that blasted a crater.

"Iron man!" I shouted

"No, its tin man, can't you see the red sign saying compressed tin?" Zaspo said

"I don't think so, but it doesn't feel right. Can you be like hawkeye and shoot some exploding arrows at him?" Drew asked. The"Tin Man" shot a missile at him, and he ran away in fear.

"Run!" Drew shouted. It's not Tin Man!"

"Would it kill you to die?" I said chucking a rock at what now appeared to be a robot.

As it got closer, I realized it wasn't Iron Man. It wasn't Tin Man. It was worse. Two ears. Two eyes. Two fangs. Four legs. It wasn't a person. It was bunny Man.

"Must, destroy, Mark, Zaspo, and Drew." The bunny Man said.

I realized it had gotten even worse. It was Robo-bunny Man!

"Robo-bunny Man!" I shouted, turning around and running. I ran with Zaspo and Drew on my tail. I jumped behind a rock, in fear that the Robo-bunny Man was going to kill me.

"Help!" I shouted, but I soon silenced myself so the Robo-bunny wouldn't kill me.

"Must destroy, Mark, Zaspo and Drew!" It said again.

"CHHHHH!" The rock behind me shattered into a million pieces. I screamed in agony as sharp piece's of rock dug into my skin, causing me to bleed all over. A particularly big piece of rock slammed into my arm, causing it to bend at a weird angle.

I tried to stand and run away, but my legs came out from beneath me.

The Robot bunny looked down at me, his laser eyes staring me down. I gathered all my strength and got ready for what very well may be the last thing I ever do. I began counting down in my head. Three. The Robo-bunny looked at me. Two. The Robo-bunny raised his arm at me. One. I jumped out of the way and kicked the Robo-bunny as hard as I could, right before he shot a laser at where I was just standing.

The Robot staggered backwards and fell on the remains of the rock.

"Mus,,.. Must, Destroy…" It stammered.

It was starting to malfunction! I told myself cheerfully. Sadly, my success was cut short when the Robo-bunny got to his feet. I stood dumbfounded as he looked at me again, but I was soon running again.

"Mark!" I heard Drew shout.

"Over here!" I heard Zaspo say.

I looked to the left and saw Zaspo and Drew on the other end of a street and pit. A big pit, to be exact. More of a ravine, a small ravine. I ran toward it, fast.

I looked cheerfully at the pit and road, but soon stopped in my tracks. Along the length of the whole ravine stretched an electric fence, an old one it looked like. As I stumbled backwards to prevent myself from hitting the electric fence, I saw the Robot bunny after me. It was gaining! I told myself. The pit, electric fence and road stood in front of me, a taunting obstacle. Just to make things worse, I began to see an endless array of cars racing toward me.

"Ok," I murmured under my breath. "I'm ready."

First, I had to find a way over the fence. I started to look around at my surroundings. There were three large boxes nearby that I could use as steps. I stacked them up together and jumped onto the first, then second. I risked a glance behind me and wish I hadn't. The robot bunny was 5 feet away… 4… 3… I jumped over the electric fence, using my momentum to knock the boxes over, as I flew over the fence I saw the Robo-bunny crash into the fence, sending electricity everywhere and making his arm fall off. Ok, that would buy me some time.

The second obstacle taunted me, because instead of the walls being curved in a way so I could walk down, they were perfectly straight. I didn't want to fall down and break my leg, so I needed to find a bridge of some kind. I looked around and sighed. There wasn't a bridge. I would have to improvise. Again. I looked around for anything I could use as a bridge. This time, there was nothing. I felt hopeless, but then I thought about what I did have. I had myself, and, and, I whipped around. The Robo-bunny. I had the Robo-bunny.

I waited behind a rock - It was stuck to the ground, so there was no way I could use it to cross the gap, but if it wasn't connected, I would have a couple of evil ideas on how to cross it - until the Robo-bunny found its way over the electric fence. I peeked around the rock and held my breath. The Robo-bunny was amazing! It was propelling itself o-v-e-r the fence using r-o-c-k-e-t shoes!

This might be a little harder than I thought.

I waited until the Robo-bunny was close enough that I could hear his gears turning. Then I tensed my legs and got ready to pounce. 3… 2…. 1…. I jumped out and brought my foot around, slamming it into the Robo-bunny, and causing him to fall into the gap. This was the part I

had been dreading. I backed up, getting very close to the electric fence. Then I broke into the run, getting closer and closer to the small ravine. Instead of jumping to the other side, - or attempting to - I just ran. Straight over the edge. Drew and Zaspo, who had been watching patiently but nervously, gasped.

Mark had grabbed onto the Robo-Bunnies body, and was hanging on for dear life. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! The Robo-bunny was supposed to get him out and onto the other side (on accident of course) using some cool gadget and he was supposed to jump off and heroically fight him! Instead, the Robo-bunny was falling apart before his eyes! It had already lost its last remaining arm, a leg, and his head was hanging by a strip of metal! I took a look at its last remaining rocket shoe, which was still in great condition.

"Please work," I whispered.

That's the moment the Robo-bunny chose to look at me. Must, destroy, Mark,

"Boom!" There was a huge explosion noise as the Robo-Bunnies rocket shoes turned on. We started flying up. Sadly, the Robo-bunny wasn't destroyed yet. Itook a leap of faith off the Robo-bunny when we emerged out of the ravine… and landed. The Robo-bunny swirled around and his eyes began to glow. Then he flew towards me at full speed. He didn't stop. Not for a second. He just kept speeding up.

I stood there dumbfounded. If he crashed into me he would blow both of us to smithereens! I started running backwards, then stumbled. I fell down straight into the busy street! With cars! With a car heading this way!

I realized the Robo-bunny wasn't after me. So this was his plan. If I left the street he would blow me up. If I stayed on the street, a car would hit me eventually! I slowly turned around. A car was heading this way. It couldn't stop in time, and I couldn't move out of the way in time. I braced for impact. It came, but not from in front of me, from my side. I was knocked out of the way of the car. What had happened? Had the Robo-bunny attacked me? Had he shot me with something that was strong and big enough to push me? I risked a glance… and sighed in relief. Zaspo was nearby, panting. She must have ran in my direction and pushed me off the road.

"Thought you might need some help." She managed to say, but it was soon my turn to save her life. I looked up, gasped, and slammed into Zaspo. The ground where she was standing seconds ago was charred.

"Thought YOU might need some help. I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey! Over here!" Drew shouted. At first I thought he was talking to us, but then I noticed his face was pointed at the Robo-bunny.

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

Drew looked at me. "Trust me!" He said.

The Robo-bunny landed. He started walking towards Drew, and I stayed quiet.

"Must, Destroy, Mark, Zaspo, and Drew!" The Robo-bunny managed.

I looked at the Robo-bunny, and realized how much he had changed. By that, I meant alot of parts were definitely missing.

I resisted the urge to run up and stop the Robo-bunny, and watched. Drew slowly stepped onto the road, and looked at the Robo-bunny with confidence.

"Just, try." He told him. The Robo-bunny stepped onto the road, then tried to dive onto Drew, Drew dived too. Off the road, that is. The Robo-bunny stared in fear as a car crashed into him, sending parts everywhere. I fell over in relief.

-Mark-

Chapter 6: Working Out Kinks

I ran over to Drew and gave him a high five.

"That was awesome!" I shouted.

Drew gave me a nervous smile, and told me, "I wouldn't have had the idea if you hadn't been on the road,"

I gave him a smile.

"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been there to be on the road, you and Zaspo saved me from the bunnies, as I recall."

Drew kept it going. "And if you hadn't pulled me into this in the first place, I would be a bunny right now, and if I was a bunny, I couldn't have saved you!"

I smiled. He had gone back to when we had first met, and there was no going back farther. I had nothing to say about him saving me now, and I think Zaspo was glad.

"It's time to get going!" She told us. "That was way too close!" She continued. "They almost had us.

"Oh, come on," I started. "I still haven't thought of anything to combat Drew!"

Zaspo looked at me sternly. "If we keep messing around like this, there's no way we're ever going to find Roger!"

I sighed. She was right. We needed to start focusing on the task at hand.

"I'm hungry." Drew butted in.

"You're right Drew, we need food." I told him.

"I think I saw a grocery market six or seven miles back." Zaspo told us.

"SIX OR SEVEN MILES!" Me and Drew shouted in unison.

"Yea." Zaspo replied.

"That reminds me," Began Drew. "We need some transport."

"Water!" I shouted.

"Ok, easy enough. Three people, three necessities. Drew, you're on transport. Mark, find water. I'll find food." Zaspo finished.

I sighed in relief. Water was easy.

"Meet back here in three hours." Zaspo told us.

I smiled. Three hours? Enough time to find water and more. This was going to be easy. At this time, I was going to find shelter too.

An hour later I had found water. An _Hour!_ It's a good thing it was free. A waterfall stood before me. well, not really a waterfall. More like a stream with a small drop. I knew that any waterfall with a drop of at least two feet _should_ be safe to drink, but don't try it.

I took the pitcher I had found (It was big, so I was lucky I found it outside a house) and filled it with water. Water was done, but I had told Drew I was going to find shelter, and couldn't let him down. Then I saw the garage sale. Selling the tent. For $9.99. How would I find ten dollars in an hour, leaving enough time to be able to get back to the meeting spot?

Meanwhile, Drew wasn't doing very well either. He had found a car shop, but obviously he couldn't steal one, he would get caught! The only talent he had for something like this was pickpocketing, But if he stole too much from someone, they would notice! Then he took another look at the price of the car. 500 dollars. It was guaranteed to last a year and a half, so it wasn't the best. It was also on sale. It also couldn't go very fast, and took a lot of fuel. What if he pickpocketed 250 people? 2 dollars from them all.

Zaspo was doing pretty bad too. She had found coins on the road and now had seven dollars and eighty-five cents. It was enough for some food, but she was still walking, and walking, and walking. She could see the store in the distance now, but she still estimated about a mile left, and the way back. She hoped she could make it back in time.

I didn't know pickpocketing. I couldn't find any money on the street. That only left one thing. A small job. Mowing lawns. I sighed and looked around for the worst lawn nearby. I only had an hour and 45 minutes when I found it. It was bad. I smiled, it would be easy to get ten dollars out of this. It, was, huge. I walked up and rang the doorbell.

Drew had already collected $496, and felt bad about it. He was in the process of getting $498 when he messed up and picked the wrong pocket. He quickly corrected himself and took the other pocket on. He was relieved when it was done. One more person, he quickly spotted him. This time he was extra careful, and the job was done soon. $500! Then someone shouted, "Hey, I'm missing two dollars." He froze in his tracks.

Zaspo had collected enough for a turkey. She was still walking though. On the bright side, she was walking through the store. She had already collected a turkey (chicken, but whatever) and was walking to the cash register. I kept my head down as I bought my turkey, and then hurried towards the door. "Hey," someone shouted. "Where's your parents?"

I looked at the police officer in front of me. A police officer owned this house? Is he going to ask me where my parents are? What's he going to do?

"Hi." He said simply. "Can I help you?"

I told myself it was fine and answered.

"I'm looking to earn some money, can I mow your lawn?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "I've been trying to mow my lawn for ages and haven't been able to, how much money do you want?'

"Well," I started. "I really want to buy a toy and only need ten dollars."

"Ten dollars?" The police officer said. "Sure."

"One thing," I asked. "Could I borrow your lawnmower?"

The police officer looked at me again. "Do I know you?" Then I recognized him myself. He was the police officer behind us when we were driving a car!

"Nope." I answered, trying to give nothing away.

"You're right. Why would I know a random kid? Also, yes. You can borrow my lawnmower." He told me.

I grabbed his lawnmower and started mowing his lawn.

Drew was just frozen. All around him people were noticing they had lost money, everyone was saying it out loud. He wasn't. People would soon notice he hadn't said he had lost money! Unless…

"Oh no! I'm missing two dollars to!" I shouted.

I slowly waited until the crowd died down and told themselves it could have been more than two dollars. I sadly had heard someone say they were missing four dollars, even one six! It's a good thing they soon died down also. Time for transport. Finally.

Zaspo was frozen In her tracks too. The words still echoed in her head. Hey, where are your parents? Hey, where are your parents? She hurried towards the doors to the shop, hoping the person didn't catch her. They did. Someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hello? I asked you a question! The person told her angrily.

"Oh, sorry!" Zaspo said. "I never heard you! What did you ask?"

"I asked, where are your parents young girl?"

"Oh! There, uh… in the car! I ran in to get this!"

"Really? I'm not so sur-"

"Yep! They're there! For sure! They're probably waiting in fact! I better get going!"

Zaspo hurried out the door.

"Few," She whispered under her breath.

I had finished mowing the lawn. I also had 50 minutes left until meeting time.

I quickly ran up and rang the doorbell.

"Finished!" I shouted when the door opened.

"Ok," he said.

"Here, this is what I owe you," he said, handing me ten dollars.

"Thank you!" I shouted, hurrying away.

I quickly hurried to the garage sale. The tent was gone.

I ran into the garage as fast as I could.

"Where's the tent!" I shouted.

"Sorry," the person said. "We just sold it."

I dropped my shoulders and started walking away.

"But," the person quickly added. "We have a nicer tent on sale for ten dollars!"

I looked with excitement and confusion.

"Wasn't the other tent ten dollars?" I asked.

"No," they said. "It was eight dollars."

"I'll take it." I said proudly. Now I had to hurry back. With, a heavy tent.

Drew walked up to the garage of the car shop.

"Can I have this car?" He asked, pointing to the car in the back.

The man laughed out loud and said, "You need to be eighteen and have a drivers licence to buy a car! Come back when you're eighteen!" He told him.

He muttered under his breath and slowly walked away, disappointed. That's when he had his not so genius, genius idea.

In a couple seconds he looked eighteen, with a great costume that looked exactly like my victim in mind. An ordinary adult, with a drivers license in their back pocket. He was right behind him, slowly edging out the license. He picked it out and congratulated myself. Then he walked back to buy myself a car.

He was ready for the ultimate test. He had to make the man think he was six years older (I was 12) then my real age, just with two pieces of wood under my shoes and a tall hat. He slowly advanced on the garage.

"Hello." He told the person selling cars.

"Can I help you?" He asked him.

"Yes, I've been trying to earn enough money for a car, and I noticed this one." he asked, trying to disguise my voice so that he wouldn't realize I was only 12.

"Sure!" He answered. "I just need to see your drivers license."

This is the part he had been dreading. He gave the person the stolen drivers license.

"You just need to fill this out." he said, giving him a form.

He filled it out and gave it to the man with sweaty fingers.

"Ok, looks right to me." He said.

He sighed in relief and walked away slowly.

He got in the car, and because of the fact he could barely drive, when he drove away it probably looked like he was intoxicated.

He looked back. He must be blind, Drew thought. Drew used crayons to fill out the permit, because it was all he had. It took willpower to not laugh.

Zaspo was trudging back to the meeting spot. Well, it was a half walk, half run, half demented stumble. Think that's too many halfs? Then go back to math class. Prove me wr

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

ong. (I am wrong, just so you know, but, don't mention it to ANYONE! I repeat A-N-Y-O-N-E! Well, back to the story.)

Zaspo was feeling like she was about to faint she was half walking, half running, half demented stumbling so fast.(Don't question me and my math!) She was holding the pre-cooked turkey in her shopping bag, and could tell she wasn't even close to the meeting spot. She looked at her watch. Three minutes left! She started half running, half demented stumbling, and then half crashing into mysterious shadow. (I know my math is wrong but don't tell anyone! Or else…..)

I was tripping over myself. I couldn't seem to get to the meeting spot, and at this point I didn't even known where I was! I was lost with no hope. Maybe they wouldn't find me. Maybe the bunnies would find me instead, but I didn't think we had any hope of beating the bunnies if I kept getting lost! I looked at my watch. FOUR MINUTES! I had to hurry! but, hurry where? I picked a direction and started to run. Fast. I looked at my watch again. Three minutes? Was it already? Then I crashed into someone and tumbled down a hill.

bunny! My instant thought was. I started tackling it, and it started tackling me! We flew down the hill, and I couldn't seem to see the attacker. Something was wrong, of course! The attacker wasn't a bunny it didn't have fur, then…. who?

I broke out of attacking the figure and…

"Zaspo?!"

"Mark?!"

I looked at Zaspo with a surprised look on my face.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" I said.

"I thought you would be at the meeting spot already!" She said to me.

I lightly chuckled just over my breath.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaspo asked me angrily.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed through laughing.

Then a car spun off the road and started heading straight for us.

I screamed and leapt out of the way, just in time to see it stop, inches away from Zaspo's face.

"Who do you think you are!" I shouted. It's like you're twelve!

Someone poked his head out the window and…

"Mark! Zaspo! I thought you would be at the meeting spot by now!" Drew said with a huge grin on his face.

That's when the side of the car started peeling off.

"What kind of car is that!?" I asked. "It's already falling apart!"

Drew looked at the car.

"Strange," Zaspo began. "If you rub the license plate," She began, rubbing the license plate. "Then it starts changing to… THE STOLEN ONE OF THE CAR I SAW ON THE NEWS LAST WEEK!"

"So…." Drew said, confused.

"So…." Zaspo told him. "This is one of the nicest cars in the world, that was painted to make look like it was beaten down and rusted!"

"Well… MARK GOT A TENT WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" Drew shouted, trying to draw attention off himself.

Zaspo looked at me.

"Thank you. At least someone is sensible!" Zaspo said, hinting that she was talking about Drew.

"We have to return this." Zaspo told Drew.

"NO!" I shouted.

Zaspo looked at me, her eyes burning into my skin.

"And what do you have against it?" Zaspo yelled at me.

"It's either this one thing or the world." I told Zaspo. "If we give up this car, our hope is lost. We can't fight the bunnies if we don't have anything to even get to the bunnies!" I finished.

Zaspo sighed. "You're right. I just don't want to become a well known criminal! But, I guess if we don't stop the bunnies and they turn us all into bunnies, then we will be even worse criminals."

I smiled. "It looks like you finally get my point. And, one more thing." I said.

"What's that?" Zaspo asked me.

"I call shotgun!" I answered.

"Then I'll drive!" Zaspo added.

"And I'll sit back, relax, and, OH!" Drew yelled.

Zaspo looked at drew. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, uh…" Drew stammered.

Mark continued first. "What's in that new bag you've got there?"

Drew stammered, sighed, and answered. "I found something on my way here."

Zaspo looked at him and continued with, "What did someone lose, and what did you take off the side of the road?"

Drew sighed. "Alright." He reached into his bag and pulled out…

"A COMPUTER!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Hey! You remember what you said earlier." Drew told her.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo questioned.

"That it's better to steal as long as it's to save the world." Drew finished.

"HOW WILL A COMPUTER HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD!" Zaspo shouted angrily.

"Ok!" Drew yelled. "This is the last thing I steal without your permission."

"You mean without our permission." I sternly told him. Then I broke down laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Zaspo looked at me, then a smile stretched across her face. She started to chuckle. Drew broke down laughing. I stopped laughing and smiled. Even with all the arguing, we were still growing closer as a team. I looked at things again. We were still going to have to grow a lot closer if we were ever going to have a chance of defeating the Easter bunny.

\- Drew -

Chapter 7:

After all the laughter died down, we were faced with the problem of how to save Roger. First they had to find him. They started to concentrate on the note they had found. They had to find out whether or not it was a red herring though. Had it just been something the Easter bunny had left, to send them on a wild goose chase?

"I don't think the Easter bunny meant for us to find this." I stated.

"Well, I think it's a red herring." Zaspo argued.

"Question?" Mark began. "What's a red herring?"

Zaspo made a loud, UGGGHHH! "It's a false clue put there to lead you in the wrong direction!" She told me, in a way that easily told me she was at the edge of her patience.

"Of course!" I shouted, causing four eyes to turn.

"What is it?" Zaspo wondered.

"It's a secret meeting spot of the bunnies! Well, more like gmail." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked.

" I mean, they leave messages for each other so that the others can pick them up and leave others!" I completed.

Zaspo thought about things. "Well, I say we do a little game. We start on two sides. One side argues about how the clue is a red herring, the other side argues about why we should follow the clue. If a person wants to switch sides at any time, feel free to. As soon as one side has all of us, we do that option." Zaspo explained.

"I'm in." Mark quickly stated with a wide grin.

I looked around. "Me too."

We chose our sides. Two against one. I was the one. Yet, I was still feeling confident that I would win the argument. I had always liked arguing like I was a lawyer. I began my side.

"I honestly think the Easter bunny didn't want us to find that." I started. "If he had, he wouldn't have left it in code. Also, he wouldn't have made it so vague. A whole ocean! If he was going to send us on a wild goose chase, he would make us search for one spot, like atlantis." I finished.

Mark moved over to my side. Zaspo wavered.

"Well, maybe he didn't want us to look in a specific place, for some reason, like, maybe he wants us to take a long time. Also! If it is a meeting spot for bunnies, then he would have been exact! If he wanted the bunnies to find the base, he would have showed them an exact spot! Not a whole ocean! I rest my case." Zaspo argued.

Mark moved back to Zaspo.

"Well, well, what if, uh," I stammered. "What if it's a code! What if it's more exact after, and only after, you solve the code!" I finished proudly.

Zaspo looked at me. Mark wavered. "Ok. I'll take out the note. I'll prove to you that the note has no code." Zaspo sternly said with a smile.

She took out the note and looked over the whole thing. Then smiled. "Nothing. There's no code. I've checked the whole thing." She snickered.

"Or so you think." I smiled and grabbed the note. "If you look at it like this, yea, but I always thought there was something strange about this note, and now I see."

"See what?" Zaspo asked.

"I see, that this normal, ordinary piece of paper, is not, as ordinary as it may appear." I smiled, as I took the piece of paper and held it up to the sun. "Have you noticed, that this paper is twice as thick as a normal piece of paper?"

"No-" began Zaspo when all of the sudden, Mark moved to my side. Then he moved back.

"What is it?" Zaspo asked.

"Great!" Mark started with sarcastic eyes. "We have the Easter Bunnies… shopping list!"

I stared. "Shopping list? Why does the Easter bunny need, 13 socks? I mean, it's an odd amount to begin with. Also, bunnies don't wear socks." I noticed.

I made a mental note of the list. It went:

13 socks

44 bananas

42 ant farms

55 apples

22 trees

15 banners

13 seats

13 juice box packs

41 invitations

55

55

55

IJ

IJ

IJ

I was puzzled. "Is he throwing a party or something?" I wondered out loud. "And what is the, 55 55 55 at the end? Then what is the IJ IJ IJ?" I thought about things. "Of course!" I shouted. "It's in code! I was right!"

Mark wavered, then decided to move to my side.

"55… or 5 5!" I realized. "26, IJ! 5 5, 25!" I smiled.

"I'm lost here," Zaspo interrupted.

"Mark! I need my computer!" I shouted. He handed it over.

"Look at this!" I drew a picture and handed it to Zaspo. She gasped in realization.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the best I could whip up.

"I learned about a code similar to this one in school!" I stated proudly to Zaspo. "It's all about coordinates! We can solve the whole code with this!"

Zaspo looked around she wavered. She started to move to my side when… "Wait. Let's see what it says first." Zaspo said.

I looked at the message. L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y. LITERALLY. What was that supposed to mean? What was-

"What does it say?" Zaspo interrupted my thinking.

I thought, then began to smile. "What does it say? It say's it's not a red herring."

"What do you mean?" Zaspo asked me.

"I mean, it says it's not a red herring!" I proudly explained.

"I, still don't get it." Zaspo continued.

"Look!" I shouted, handing her my result. "It says, LITERALLY! It must be that the Easter bunny made it to show the other bunnies that the orcas will travel to his base! So, if they keep following an orca, it will lead them to his base!"

Zaspo thought about it. "Well, it could always be possible…"

"Come on!" I shouted. "You know I'm right!"

Zaspo sighed. "I know. You are right. He wouldn't have left a code if he was going to send us on a wild goose chase. I just wish I had saw that earlier, so we wouldn't have been arguing so long. Now the sun's setting, and we have to set up camp."

"Exactly. Well, we better find somewhere we can hide our car. Somewhere discreet." I stated.

Zaspo looked around. "Well, there's a forest a little ways west that we could set up camp in. I haven't seen anyone go in there, ever. If we hide in there, no one would notice us."

I looked at the forest she was talking about.

"Looks good enough." I said.

Mark looked at it. "Well, why would no one go in there? What is it about the forest?" He questioned.

"Oh, stop worrying so much." I told him. "How bad can it be?"

"Alright…" Mark warily finished.

As soon as we drove into the forest, we began to cover our car. We put it in between three trees and covered the remaining side with large chunk of bark lying on the ground.

Wait, I thought. How did it fall of the tree? I shrugged it off and began setting up the tent.

Ten minutes later the tent was done. It was a big tent, and I did it without tools, also by myself (Mark and Zaspo were scanning the perimeter) so it was amazing I did it so fast. I had always been a good tent builder, ever since the first time I had learned in cub scouts. I had been so fast learning and doing, I had been entered in a tent making contest. I was still a beginner, yet I still won it. So they put me in another. And another. And another. I won all the tent making contests I was entered, except for one I got second place in. Eventually I got bored of doing these competitions, so I quit. I had loved all the ribbons, but I simply had no more room. Now, I was feeling the glory again. It looks like my talent hadn't left me like the many things that had, ever since the bunnies came. I my mind drifted otherways. The thing that came out of my mouth was not a sigh, but was a very worried gasp.

"Mark! Zaspo! Hurry!" I shouted. We were all, in deep trouble.

"What is it!" Zaspo shouted, running into the clearing.

I raised my finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet. I held up a piece of paper. It said, 'do not talk. Communicate like this.' I threw her a piece of paper and pencil. Mark also.

'What is it?' She wrote.

'The Easter bunny has been sending bunnies at us. He knows who we are. He knows were against him. I think someones listening to us.' I held up.

Mark started scribbling. 'Or something.' He had wrote.

'What do you mean?' I scribbled.

'A bug.' He answered.

'I already knew that! If I didn't, we wouldn't be writing on paper! They would be here, and they would see it!' I replied angrily.

'Or,' Zaspo wrote, 'One of you is a spy!'

I angrily started.

'Or maybe you!' I continued.

'Stop!' Mark wrote. 'If were going to keep together and defeat the bunnies, we have to stay together! We have to work as a team!'

Zaspo sighed. "You're right." She admitted out loud. "Let's just get back to work."

I was sitting in the car when it came over the radio.

"Breaking news! A car was recently seen driving into the forest known as haunted house. At night, whenever a car has driven into this forest, the owners car always drives out the other end, empty. As soon as it leaves the forest, it stops, and when checked, as always, is empty." As soon as the message finished up to here, I shivered. Poor family. They must be so unknowing. But the message wasn't over.

"The most surprising part of all this, is the car was stolen, and the drivers were kids! Our witness can't draw, and there aren't any camera's, so we can't know who it is, but we have police on the other side of the forest, to retrieve the car." I was stunned. We were the people in that forest! I looked straight up. We were also in trouble.

Before I said anything and revealed what I knew, I scribbled something on a note. Then I ran outside.

"Mark! Zaspo! We have to-" My voice was cut short. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, unmoving.

-Mark-

The 'Ghost' of Haunted House

The distress call cut short hit me like a bullet. I went on high guard and ran toward the camp site. When I got there, the first thing I saw was Drew, laying on the ground. I quickly got him in the car. Zaspo arrived right afterwards.

"What is it!" She shouted.

"Who do we need to fight!" She continued.

"I, I have no idea." I murmured.

"Well of course it's the bunnies!" She finished.

"I don't think so." I whispered. "All the bunnies techniques leave a mark. This is something else, and I think one of us knew what it was." I stared at Drew. What did you find out…"

I took a closer look at his body. He must of left something. I put my hand on his arm. I learned a little more about this killer.

"Zaspo, in the car." I demanded.

"What? No!" Zaspo said.

"Zaspo, I need you in the car, and hurry!" I shouted.

Zaspo gulped, and ducked inside with me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He still has a pulse." I explained. "The killer is no killer, he doesn't want to kill us, he wants to kidnap us."

I started the car. Or, I tried. All of the sudden I had no control over it. It started driving away. The doors locked.

"Now you know to much…." I heard over the radio. "I can't be merciful and kidnap you, I have to kill you."

Well that hadn't ended well.

I reached for the door, but then heard, "Child lock engaged."

"Where are you taking us!" I shouted.

"To Haunted Gorge," He answered. "The most dangerous gorge I know of. Here in this forest."

"You know," I sarcastically stated. "The details of our death didn't help. Also, by the way, we know you're not a ghost."

"How?" It answered.

"Cause I don't believe in ghosts." I answered.

"Oohhh… you have angered the great spirits! They are taking over the car! You should have begged for my mercy, for my quick and speedy death… YOU shall experience the most painful death in the whole universe! This fair maiden, on the other hand, who has done nothing, shall be a fair slave fo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zaspo screamed. I clutched my ears and fell to the ground.

"I WILL NEVER FALL PRISONER TO THIS CRUELTY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then she grabbed her bow out of her backpack (Why didn't she just take it out in the first place?!) and slammed it in between the door and the wall, pushing the door open and - somehow - deactivated child lock.

"Nooo!" The voice shouted.

I was about to jump out of the car when I froze. I quickly started looking through the car. I couldn't tell what it was, but something about the news story that had been told about us was bothering

-Mark-

The 'Ghost' of Haunted House

The distress call cut short hit me like a bullet. I went on high guard and ran toward the camp site. When I got there, the first thing I saw was Drew, laying on the ground. I quickly got him in the car. Zaspo arrived right afterwards.

"What is it!" She shouted.

"Who do we need to fight!" She continued.

"I, I have no idea." I murmured.

"Well of course it's the bunnies!" She finished.

"I don't think so." I whispered. "All the bunnies techniques leave a mark. This is something else, and I think one of us knew what it was." I stared at Drew. What did you find out…"

I took a closer look at his body. He must of left something. I put my hand on his arm. I learned a little more about this killer.

"Zaspo, in the car." I demanded.

"What? No!" Zaspo said.

"Zaspo, I need you in the car, and hurry!" I shouted.

Zaspo gulped, and ducked inside with me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He still has a pulse." I explained. "The killer is no killer, he doesn't want to kill us, he wants to kidnap us."

I started the car. Or, I tried. All of the sudden I had no control over it. It started driving away. The doors locked.

"Now you know to much…." I heard over the radio. "I can't be merciful and kidnap you, I have to kill you."

Well that hadn't ended well.

I reached for the door, but then heard, "Child lock engaged."

"Where are you taking us!" I shouted.

"To Haunted Gorge," He answered. "The most dangerous gorge I know of. Here in this forest."

"You know," I sarcastically stated. "The details of our death didn't help. Also, by the way, we know you're not a ghost."

"How?" It answered.

"Cause I don't believe in ghosts." I answered.

"Oohhh… you have angered the great spirits! They are taking over the car! You should have begged for my mercy, for my quick and speedy death… YOU shall experience the most painful death in the whole universe! This fair maiden, on the other hand, who has done nothing, shall be a fair slave fo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zaspo screamed. I clutched my ears and fell to the ground.

"I WILL NEVER FALL PRISONER TO THIS CRUELTY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then she grabbed her bow out of her backpack (Why didn't she just take it out in the first place?!) and slammed it in between the door and the wall, pushing the door open and - somehow - deactivated child lock.

"Nooo!" The voice shouted.

I was about to jump out of the car when I froze. I quickly started looking through the car. I couldn't tell what it was, but something about the news story that had been told about us was bothering

-Mark-

The 'Ghost' of Haunted House

The distress call cut short hit me like a bullet. I went on high guard and ran toward the camp site. When I got there, the first thing I saw was Drew, laying on the ground. I quickly got him in the car. Zaspo arrived right afterwards.

"What is it!" She shouted.

"Who do we need to fight!" She continued.

"I, I have no idea." I murmured.

"Well of course it's the bunnies!" She finished.

"I don't think so." I whispered. "All the bunnies techniques leave a mark. This is something else, and I think one of us knew what it was." I stared at Drew. What did you find out…"

I took a closer look at his body. He must of left something. I put my hand on his arm. I learned a little more about this killer.

"Zaspo, in the car." I demanded.

"What? No!" Zaspo said.

"Zaspo, I need you in the car, and hurry!" I shouted.

Zaspo gulped, and ducked inside with me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He still has a pulse." I explained. "The killer is no killer, he doesn't want to kill us, he wants to kidnap us."

I started the car. Or, I tried. All of the sudden I had no control over it. It started driving away. The doors locked.

"Now you know to much…." I heard over the radio. "I can't be merciful and kidnap you, I have to kill you."

Well that hadn't ended well.

I reached for the door, but then heard, "Child lock engaged."

"Where are you taking us!" I shouted.

"To Haunted Gorge," He answered. "The most dangerous gorge I know of. Here in this forest."

"You know," I sarcastically stated. "The details of our death didn't help. Also, by the way, we know you're not a ghost."

"How?" It answered.

"Cause I don't believe in ghosts." I answered.

"Oohhh… you have angered the great spirits! They are taking over the car! You should have begged for my mercy, for my quick and speedy death… YOU shall experience the most painful death in the whole universe! This fair maiden, on the other hand, who has done nothing, shall be a fair slave fo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zaspo screamed. I clutched my ears and fell to the ground.

"I WILL NEVER FALL PRISONER TO THIS CRUELTY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then she grabbed her bow out of her backpack (Why didn't she just take it out in the first place?!) and slammed it in between the door and the wall, pushing the door open and - somehow - deactivated child lock.

"Nooo!" The voice shouted.

I was about to jump out of the car when I froze. I quickly started looking through the car. I couldn't tell what it was, but something about the news story that had been told about us was bothering me. I quickly asked Zaspo, who was waiting outside, doing absolutely nothing, to get in the car and watch Drew. I went outside and looked at the window.

"Just as I suspected…" I murmured.

I grabbed my notebook and was about to write something down when I realized there was a page missing. I quickly asked Zaspo if she had taken it. Then searched Drew's body.

"Very suspicious.." I concluded. Then I turned to the next page and wrote something down.

"What are you doing?" Zaspo shouted. "You're not sherlock homes. Plus, what are these 'clues'?

"Elementary my dear Zaspo." I started to explain.

"UUUGGGHHH!" Zaspo Interrupted.

"Wow Zaspo," I said with a smile. Great wookie imitation!"

She sighed.

I looked around the car. It was nice, so it might have something like…

Ding! It wouldn't need one if it just had one of these babies.

I wrote something else down in my notebook.

"What are you doing?!" Zaspo shouted.

"Elemen-" I was cut short as the ground shook.

"Zaspo…" I started.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I was either not breathing, or breathing so heavily I could tell I was nervous from half a mile away.

I decided I wouldn't just sit there.

First, I thought I'd make sure this wasn't a cruel joke.

"Zaspo!" I shouted.

No answer. Well, sort of an answer.

The ground began to shake. The trees started to move. And a secret passageway opened.

I trembled. My first instinct was to rush inside. My second was to think about it. I looked at all the clues I had. I wanted to say everything fit together perfectly. The truth was, it didn't. My first clue was that the windows on the car weren't see through, so on the news story, no-body could have seen us through the window, like they said. My second clue was that the car did have a radio, that was in perfect condition. The only problem was that one of the microphones wasn't functioning. That means it was hacked, so the 'ghost' didn't possess the whole car, it had just hacked the microphone. The last clue was Drew. He had found something out. It just didn't make sense. Using the format of the Easter Bunnies clue, he had formed his own code. It's just, the only thing it says is, ABC. I felt like I was missing something. Like the clue he had left wasn't ABC, but it was somehow else related. I just hope his message hadn't been something else, and the bunnies in this forest had found it and changed it. Bunnies… Bunnies… wait a minute… huh?

Realization hit me like an asteroid and the next thing I knew I was halfway through the secret passageway.

Halfway through was exactly when the problems began. Traps. Visible traps filled the forest before me. Yet I didn't stop running there. I confidently ran through, knowing harm was impossible.

I made it to the house by sundown.

It felt like I was in some old western scene. Sand was immediatly everywhere. I didn't think anything unusual about the guns in the tables, the barrels of ammo and the skeleton. I knew they were just there to confuse and scare.

I ran into the house, which on the inside was a modern day mansion. I froze for a couple seconds, then heard a scream.

Then I ran into the middle of the room and shouted, "I know who you are! I am not afraid!"

A reply soon filled the hallway. 'You should be."

I smiled. Everything suddenly fit into place. Things were starting to make sense. I ran into the basement. Big mistake. The person who goes into the basement, confident is the one that gets killed. I should have known that by now. Still, I rushed down the stairs, and didn't even hear when the door was shut behind me.

That's when Drew began to wake up from his nap. With a couple new friends to greet him.

As I walked down the stairs, the amount of, 'ectoplasm' on the walls slowly grew. I still believed that nothing wrong could happen, in fact, if you were to look at my face, despite all the 'blood' spikes and weapons, you would find me looking quite cheerful about the current events that had recently come to be.

When I made it down the spiral staircase, I found lots of modern day technology sitting on the walls, floor, and even roof. It surprised me a little, but the things that surprised me a lot more was the video footage and the people staring at them.

The people were unusually still, despite the fact they were staring at a screen with me on it. I mean, literally, they were standing straight in front of a screen, and there must have been camera's around because I saw me, in this room, staring at a picture of me, in this room staring at, well, you get the point.

Even though that I smiled. Everything suddenly fit into place. Things were starting to make sense. I ran into the basement. Big mistake. The person who goes into the basement, confident is the one that gets killed. I should have known that by now. Still, I rushed down the stairs, and didn't even hear when the door was shut behind me.

That's when Drew began to wake up from his nap. With a couple new friends to greet him.

As I walked down the stairs, the amount of, 'ectoplasm' on the walls slowly grew. I still believed that nothing wrong could happen, in fact, if you were to look at my face, despite all the 'blood' spikes and weapons, you would find me looking quite cheerful about the current events that had recently come to be.

When I made it down the spiral staircase, I found lots of modern day technology sitting on the walls, floor, and even roof. It surprised me a little, but the things that surprised me a lot more was the video footage and the people staring at them.

The people were unusually still, despite the fact they were staring at a screen with me on it. I mean, literally, they were standing straight in front of a screen, and there must have been camera's around because I saw me, in this room, staring at a picture of me, in this room staring at, well, you get the point.

Even though that surprised me a whole lot, there was still one thing that surprised me three hundred (Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little) times more than the two other things combined. Two of the people looking at the screens were Drew and Zaspo.

I looked at there faces. Yep, it was them. At first I was about to call out their names, but they called out my name first. Well, I thought it was them calling my name.

Both their head turned around and faced me. Not just them, though. Every head turned at me. The weird thing was all their heads turned at the same time, doing a 180. At first I thought they were just kidding with me,until they spoke.

All in unison, in a voice rough and gruff, they said, "Mark. Finally you have arrived. We have been waiting."

Then there heads slumped. Even though, they had already made their fatal flaw. When their heads slumped forward, a wire poked out of one. My fear was (Once again) diminished.

I was about to rush out of the room, but then I had an idea. An idea that might as well get me killed.

Meanwhile, Drew was waking up. He looked around, scanning his new surroundings. There was one air conditioning tent. One clock, that had one hands tip missing. It also, (Unusually) had one radio, that only played two channels, and last but not least, in fact most, unusual, were the faces staring at him.

"Who are you?" One said.

"What's you're name?" Another questioned.

"Where did you come from!" One asked.

"Are you an alien?" One went.

"Do you know what's going on?" Another shouted.

The five people in the room gathered around him, asking the same questions over and over again there eager faces hoping I could somehow answer them all at the same time, in a way that could comfort their hearts.

"Uh…" He mumbled, still trying to comprehend what was going on and the correct way to answer the questions.

"Yes, wait! No! Or, uh Drew? A boy, alien? No! I didn't mean, i'm not an alien! I mean, wait, uhh," Drew mumbled through words, trying to answer the questions.

That's when one other person came out of the corner of the room.

"One at a time!" He shouted. "First, hmm, how about, ME!"

Everyone in the room broke alien?" One went.

"Do you know what's going on?" Another shouted.

The five people in the room gathered around him, asking the same questions over and over again there eager faces hoping I could somehow answer them all at the same time, in a way that could comfort their hearts.

"Uh…" He mumbled, still trying to comprehend what was going on and the correct way to answer the questions.

"Yes, wait! No! Or, uh Drew? A boy, alien? No! I didn't mean, i'm not an alien! I mean, wait, uhh," Drew mumbled through words, trying to answer the questions.

That's when one other person came out of the corner of the room.

"One at a time!" He shouted. "First, hmm, how about, ME!"

Everyone in the room broke "Then you" He continued.

He kept going until everyone had a number. Then started answeout arguing again.

Drew sighed, then stood up.

"I'll choose who goes when!" He shouted.

Everyone quieted down. Drew looked around. He pointed to someone.

"You first." He started.

ring.

"Where did you come from?" Was the first question.

"That… is a hard question to answer." He replied. "In other words, that's classified information."

The person that had asked the question sighed. Drew moved on to the next one.

"Are you an alien?" He asked.

"Uh, no." He replied

The next one spoke. "Can you help us?" He asked.

"I think so." He continued

A cheer rose, but I pretty much ignored it and moved on.

"What's you're name?" The next one quickly asked.

"Drew." He told the person. "Drew Leroy."

Drew turned to the last one. "And you?"

He nervously got closer. "I have two." He asked.

"Go at it." Drew said.

"Well, first, do you know the person that was in here earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was a girl, she wouldn't tell us much, but she said her name was Zaspo."

Drew was suddenly confused, as his face told, but answered, "Yes" quietly.

"Why isn't she here now?" He asked.

"Well, she was here when she disappeared in the middle of the night," He replied.

"And?" Continued Drew.

"Can you help us?" He asked.

He scanned the room.

I quickly rushed over to the control panel. There were three panels. I opened the first. It contained a code pad. I didn't know the code (Wasn't invited to the code party. If they had one.) so I decided to move on. The second panel was really a fridge with juice in it. I grabbed one (What? I was thirsty. Don't judge.) and moved on. The third one was filled with wires. I grabbed one and yanked. Not the right one. The power went off in the house and I moved my hand just before it was electrocuted. Just realizing this was a horrible idea (Ok, so I didn't pay much attention in class when studying circuits. Or at home, when my mother told me not to play with circuits. Or my friend, when he was telling me to be careful around circuits. Or- lets just continue.) I decided to step away. Then I realized I had forgot to get my juice box (Ok, maybe not mine…) and went back. Being as clumsy as I am, I slipped. I also hit the juice box with my foot, sending it into the control panel(which I probably should've closed) and into a spark of electricity, breaking it open and, well, boom. The juice box exploded, breaking the (Did I mention I hate chain reactions?) water dispenser on the wall, sending water everywhere. Electricity 101, water and electricity mix too well.

With my luck, I decided there might as well be a gas light in the room. Famous last words. there was.

My first instinct was to run. My third was to find a safe pathway. My second, well, my second was get away from the giant fireball. But it was too late. I was already in it.

Do you know what it feels like to brush your finger over a flame? Well, you don't feel much at all. If you do it fast enough, that is. Even so, I wouldn't recommend trying it, because there's nothing that compares to being in a miniature explosion.

At first I thought I had survived, because I was still laying on the floor and could still feel. When I opened my eyes it was a different story. My clothes were on fire and I was laying in the only dry space in the room, surrounded by electric water. My first thought was, stop drop roll, but I was surrounded by electric water. Somehow I was still alive though, and the small fire on me was dying out. My life hadn been spared. Not for long. I crawled to the door, trying as best as I could to avoid the electricity. I couldn't. It was everywhere. I tried to get to my feet, but couldn't stand. I turned around. Something was moving. I looked. Nothing, unless… I looked up to see the vent being taken out of place.

"Who, who is it.." I murmured.

Something then fell through the vent. Something that I couldn't make out. Then something sprayed out of it. I still couldn't tell what it was. Then a chunk hit me. I reached at it. it felt foamy, like, like the soap in some bathrooms. Then I passed out.

Drew didn't understand. How could Zaspo not be there? He scanned the room. Nothing he could see was out of place. Except, the vent! It was too big! Big enough for a person, but, it was screwed in. Tight. He sighed. Then something he hadn't expected happened. The vent came right out automaticly. A sprinkler fell into the room. It started spraying, foam? Like, like, he couldn't think of anything like it. Then he passed out.

Zaspo, as it turns out, had not met the person. She had used her fingernail to undo the screws and climbed in. She was currently crawling through the vent and trying to find the exit. Currently it wasn't going so well. She was trying to move, but it seemed never ending. Just to make things better, her muscles were wearing out on her. She knew she couldn't go much farther when she saw light. The new found glory gave her extra strength. She pushed, and pushed, and realized where it was coming from. FIRE! She tried to turn around, but couldn't. She was stuck. And the fire was getting closer. She screamed.

Just then a face popped through. A face looking straight at her. The person dropped something in a hole and fell in. She left something behind. Her backpack she had been carrying was caught on a hook! Zaspo grabbed it and moved on.

When I woke up I thought I was hallucinating. I saw two people standing over me. It was… Drew and Zaspo? Where had they come from? I looked at them.

"Hello?" I managed.

"Shhh.. I still don't understand how you're still alive. It's some sort of miracle." Zaspo told me.

I tried to get up, but Zaspo pushed me back down.

"It's ok. You need to rest. We'll tell you everything later." She left. Drew sat by me.

"If you could see yourself, you'd understand why." He told me.I tried to get up. I fell back down. By this time, I had felt so much pain, that pain just felt normal right now.

"I need to help." I said.

Drew turned to me. "You're right. We should probably, or I should… uh, tell you why we are worried. Why you shouldn't be here."

I was confused. What did he mean? I wasn't supposed to, huh?

"Well, here I begin. I was in a cell when, uh, a thing fell in and sprayed me with foam, and it made me faint." Drew began

"Me too. Or, the foam." I interrupted.

"So, when I woke up I was in a different room. It had three hallways branching out. They looked like they went on forever." He continued.

"Then, how did you get out?" I asked

"Stop interrupting and I'll get to that." He replied. "So, I decided to call out. I yelled, hello? At first I didn't hear anything but, then I got a reply. A reply I didn't understand. I heard, run! Your life depends on it! You must escape! Only you can help! I was confused. Help by running away? Then I heard another voice. It said, translation. You are currently advised to run away waving your arms loudly and screaming like a little girl. So, I ran. Also, yes. When I saw the end of the hallway I chose, I turned around and started waving my arms and screaming like a little girl. It was some sort of evil demon. Like, a phantom. It was coming at me. When I ran back into the middle, it had transformed into a waiting room. You two and three other people I didn't recognize were sitting there. All of them but Zaspo were chanting, Turn the clock and make the wrongs right, join the world forever in flight. Over and over again. Except between each cycle was a big pause, like something was missing. It was, creepy. Then, your body collapsed. The, the, phantom thing, then came around the corner and dived straight into you. Your body shuddered, then stopped moving entirely. We thought you were gone. Then I was suddenly out of the forest. aspo was next to me too. We were laying next to each other. I asked her if she'd had a dream where Mark was attacked by a phantom like thing. She said yes. We ran back into the forest, looking for you. We did. We also saw a phantom over you. Your eyes were white, and you seemed to be struggling to fight it. Then he turned to us and, I could make out a face, he smiled, and you vanished. We walked through the forest and, came across, well, you. You were sitting there. You whispered, hello? And then collapsed. Again. That's, well, it."

I stared open mouth.

I, he, wait, huh? The world was spinning. What had just happened? Did I, I, I, die?

A long ways away, a mysterious figure was worrying. They knew! There was only one thing to do now. He sent a mysterious puff of smoke towards them.

Mark, Zaspo and Drew, forgot. Literally! Forgetting smoke. How? Well that's an upcoming story. So, let's forget about this mess for a little and think of the one at hand. OK?

I looked around. We had to find out who was behind this, or we wouldn't ever escape this forest. I decided there was only one reasonable way to solve this mystery.


End file.
